1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to report generation, and more particularly, to an improved solution for generating a custom report.
2. Related Art
Increasingly, users expect up-to-date information displayed in easy to read reports. Additionally, users desire to access these reports using any of several different computing devices and/or software applications. For example, while a user is connected to a network (e.g., in the office), he/she may desire to use messaging, a web browser, and/or groupware software such as Lotus Notes offered by International Business Machines Corp. of Armonk, N.Y., to view a particular report. However, while the user is disconnected from the network (e.g., out of the office), the same user may desire to use tools that provide off-line capability, such as Lotus Notes, to view the same report. Additionally, a desired format for a particular report may vary from user to user and/or user group to user group. To date, available solutions include various disadvantages, such as being limited to a particular computing platform and/or providing poor performance. To this extent, a need exists for an improved solution for generating a custom report.